Twin Plans
by brucas-naley-clace3
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are twins, they share the same group of friends, and they also now have something else in common, people in their life not leaving them alone. Rachel is stalking Nathan and Felix is corning Brooke in random places everyday, What will happen when the twins come up with plans to help each other? Eventually Naley, Brucas and a bit of Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Plans- Chapter 1

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping that horrible beep. She rolled over under her covers and hit the button to shut it off. She groaned and then lifted her head and squinted at the time, it read: 6:30 AM.

She put her head back onto her pillow before flipping back the covers and getting up.  
She went over to her closet and got her robe out then went downstairs to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Once that was set she made eggs and bacon. She set two plates on the table before pouring the coffee into two mugs, then yelling out.  
"Nathan get your ass out of bed! I made breakfast!"

She waiting a few minutes to see if she could hear him getting up or replying, but she didn't. Brooke sighed_, same thing every morning_.  
Brooke raced up the stairs and went towards Nathan's room. She knocked on his door three times, waited a moment and in getting no reply she opened the door to reveal her twin brother Nathan hanging halfway off his bed sleeping peacefully, Brooke giggled, _not for long, _and went and grabbed a pillow that had fallen onto the floor and quickly gave a hard whack with it to his head. Nathan groaned at her and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear and then rolled over. Abandoning the pillow tactic she climbed onto his bed and sat behind his back cross legged and started to shake his shoulder.  
"Nate, come on get up!" She complained at him.  
She saw his fingers twitch and realized he was awake so she sat up a bit more and whispered in his ear, "I made bacon,"  
"Mmm bacon," he replied tiredly  
"Yeah and eggs and coffee, and it's going to get cold if you don't get up soon,"  
"Okay cookie, I'll be down in a sec."  
Brooke smiled at her childhood nickname he had given her and got off his bed and went downstairs and started eating her breakfast, and a couple minutes later Nathan did come down and join her. After that they both got ready and piled into his car and drove to school.

Being the same age, it would only be natural that Brooke and Nathan had some of the same friends, but as Brooke was Captain of the Cheerleaders and Nathan Captain of the Basketball team they hung out with the same people and eventually they became best friends with the same small group of people.  
Brooke and Nathan didn't care though, even being twins they were really close and protective over each so they were happy to have the same close group of friends.  
In that group was; Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagielski, Lucas Roe, and Haley James and then of course Brooke and Nathan Scott. Everyone knew that Lucas and Brooke liked each other, well everyone but them and it was only a matter of time before they got together. But what was more secret was that Haley was head over heels for Nathan and only Brooke and Peyton knew, and of course Nathan was clueless as usual.

When they pulled up to school in their usual spot they noticed a girl with fiery red hair who appeared to be waiting for them.  
"Oh no," Nathan groaned.  
Brooke laughed, and realized who the girl was, Rachel Gattina, the school slut and her recent target was her brother, but Nathan hadn't even taken a second look at her.  
"She still after you Nate?" Brooke said giggling, even after all the times that Nathan had turned her down she wouldn't quit.  
"Brooke this isn't funny she's basically stalking me"  
"Oh please, you're not that special!" Brooke teased knowing that Rachel was practically at the point of stalking.  
"Oh please nothing! I was at Luke's yesterday and she showed up!"  
Brooke just laughed at her brother_. Okay the slut is now actually at the point of stalking._  
"I'm glad you find this amusing," He told her as they got out of the car and Rachel sauntered over to them.

Today Rach-ho as Brooke liked to her was wearing a tight and impossibly short skirt and a tank top that showed way, way too much.  
She completely ignored Brooke being there and smiled at Nathan.  
"Hey babe,"  
"Rachel for the last time, stop calling me that," Nathan replied back annoyed.  
"How bout I call you sexy? Mm sexy defiantly works," Rachel replied seductively and moved closer to him and tried to put her arms around Nathan's neck when Brooke stepped in.  
She grabbed Rachel's arms and flung them aside.  
"Hoe bag, I think it's about time you get your slutty ass away from my brother," Brooke intervened.  
Rachel looked outraged at her, "You little bitch! You know nothing about me and Nate!" and then she shoved her. Brooke stumbled back and almost fell to the ground when Nathan caught her, and then pushed her gently behind him and then taking a protective stance in front of her.  
"Hey! Let's get some things straight here! You DO NOT lay a hand on my sister or I will get Peyton to beat your spoiled ass and there is no "me and Nate" and you will not call me "sexy" or "Nate" in fact to you its Nathan! And you know what I want? I want you to leave me the hell alone!" Nathan yelled angrily at Rachel, then reaching behind him a grabbing Brooke putting a protective arm around her shoulders and led her away from Rachel and towards Peyton and Haley who were in front of the school.  
As they reached them Peyton smirked at Nathan, "I'd like to beat her slutty ass right now,"  
"Yeah, me too," Nathan grumbled back bringing his arm back down from Brooke's shoulders.  
"Yeah, me three," Brooke also grumbled. It was quiet for a moment before Haley suddenly mumbled, "Nate and I,"  
"What?" Nathan asked laughing  
"You guys said 'me and Nate', its Nate and I," Haley explained.  
Brooke and Peyton laughed, "We can always count on you Tutor-Girl to give us random grammar lessons,"  
Haley blushed slightly,  
"Hey! No teasing my tutor!" Nathan said playfully walking closer to Haley and slinging his arm around her shoulders.  
Peyton opened up her mouth to say something else but was cut off by the bell sounding the start of school.  
"And on that note I've got to get to History," Haley said stepping out from under Nathan's arm. "You coming Peyt?"  
"Yeah," She said to Haley and then to Brooke and Nathan," I'll see you guys at lunch,"  
"Alright see you , BYE HALES!" She had to yell that last part because Haley had already started rushing off to class and Peyton had to run to catch up with her.  
Then she and Nathan started walking off to their first class which they had together with Jake and Lucas.

* * *

When they got to class they went and sat in their normal seats behind Jake and Lucas, as they sat down, the guys turned to face them.  
"Hey guys, where were you this morning? We were supposed to meet in front of the school," Nathan asked.  
"Jenny's not feeling well and I had to take care her this morning longer because my mom was late getting back from work," Jake explained. Jenny was his 1 year old daughter who he had to take care of her alone because the mother Nicki had abandon them. Of course, Brooke and all their friends helped out and his parents and they all loved the little girl, she was a joy to be around.  
"Awe my little Jenny's sick?" Brooke asked concerned.  
"Yeah, it's just a little cold though," Jake reassured her.  
"I'm sure she'll feel better soon. What about you Broody?" Brooke asked turning her attention to focus on Lucas.  
"Lily unplugged my alarm clock," Lucas told them,  
Lily was Lucas's younger sister was 3 and liked to pull on things.  
Nathan laughed, "Well you missed out on seeing me-" He was cut off when the teacher came into the class telling everyone to stop their talking and the guys had to turn back around to the front.

* * *

Brooke was walking towards her locker English to switch out her morning binder to her afternoon one and then go to lunch. Since she was coming from English she didn't have anybody to walk with her because it was the only class she didn't have with one of her friends, and she never felt like talking to the people who only wanted to be around "the cheerleading captain". She got to her locker and did the switch and was closing her locker when she heard a voice behind her,  
"Hey baby," she quietly shuddered recognizing the voice.  
She turned around and glared at him.  
"What do you want Felix?"  
He smirked at her and walked closer to her and Brooke stepped back and was now pressed against her locker.  
"You know what I want," and he leaned in closer.  
Brooke resisted the urge to vomit and side stepped away from him.  
"As I've said before Felix I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole! So get the hell away from me before I make what you've before deemed to be "big" will be gone!" She said sternly and stomped off leaving Felix at her locker laughing, "You're hot when you're angry!" He yelled after her.

* * *

Brooke was still fuming when she reached they're lunch table, "Stupid, arrogant, cocky, douche bag," she mumbled as she sat in between Lucas and Nathan.

"What's wrong Cheery?"

"Felix," Brooke grumbled at him.

"Wha-"Lucas started to say when Nathan cut in.

"I thought I told him to back off!" He seethed.

"Well thanks for trying Nate, but he still follows me after English and traps me at my locker, saying how he wants me and I keep repeatedly telling him to get away from me," Brooke said, scoffing at the very idea of Felix.

"HE WHAT!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, I told you this," Brooke said trying to calm him down.

"No, you told me that he was bothering you, not trapping you at your locker,"

"Can we drop it? I hate even the mention of him," she pleaded.

Nathan sighed, "Okay, cookie," She smiled at him then said, "Well, I'm going to get some lunch, I'll be right back," and then hopped up and went to the cafeteria.

Lucas turned and looked at Nathan, "Felix? Like Felix the guy who just joined the basketball team, Felix?"

"Yeah, must be why he thinks he just do whatever he wants, including my sister apparently," Nathan replied bitterly.

"Wait, didn't you say you talked to him? Like all the guys here know not to mess with you,"

"Felix is a transfer though," Nathan laughed humorlessly, "When I told him to stay away from Brooke, you know what he did? He laughed and said I could have her after he had his fun,"

"Woah, seriously?"

Nathan laughed again, "Seriously, So I punched him in the face and left,"

Lucas laughed with him, "Dude, the guy doesn't know you're her brother,"

They started laughing and joking around about how stupid Felix was and how everybody knew Brooke and Nathan were twins.

They were still laughing when Brooke came back with a tray of food and with her was, Peyton, Haley and Jake.

She sat back down in between them and the others sat down too.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Felix doesn't know you're my sister," Nathan explained.

Brooke started laughing at that, "How stupid is he?"

"Apparently very," Jake answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know how to get him to leave me alone now, and I'm feeling generous, I'll come up with a plan to help you with your redheaded annoyance," Brooke said grinning. Nathan grinned back at her "Thanks cookie! And if it doesn't work, tell me, I have a plan of own,"

"Hey Nate, what did we miss this morning?" Jake asked.

"Nathan bitched out the hoe bag," Haley told them.

They all laughed, "You miss one morning!" Lucas said jokingly.

"Well she pushed Brooke and I'm just tired of her crap," Nathan said.

"Wow Brooke, she pushed you? I'm surprised she doesn't have a black eye or something!" Jake joked.

"Well, I didn't exactly get a chance to, but Nathan did promise to sick Peyton on her if she did it again,"

"I'd like to do it right now," Peyton said grinning.

"I wish-"Nathan was cut off by someone wrapping their arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry baby," Nathan groaned and turned and stood up taking Rachel's arms away from his neck.

"Rachel, I thought I told you to stay away from me,"

"Baby, that's only because you were angry, and you were right to be but I'm sorry so let's just forget it 'Kay?"

"Rachel-"Nathan started when Rachel jumped on him pulling him involuntarily into a kiss, putting her arms around his neck locking him in place. He tried to push her off him but she wouldn't budge. _Girl's stronger than I thought._ He waved his hand behind his back to single his friends to help his and thank god the girls got what he meant and they jumped up grabbing Rachel's arms and waist pulling her away from Nathan.

The girls picked Rachel up and threw her to the side and went and stood in front of Nathan.

The guys also stood up and went to stand beside Nathan, Lucas leaned closer to Nathan and said, "I think they're going into full on bitch mode," _Not good_ Nathan thought. They last time they had done that was last year and that ended with then being suspended for 4 days.

Rachel had gotten up then and was arguing with the girls, and the guys could hear the insults flying. When Nathan saw Peyton's hand fly up to smack Rachel, he quickly told the guys, "Quick, grab them before we get a repeat of last year!" So the guys rushed forward and Nathan grabbed Brooke and put her in a firemen's carry and Lucas did the same with Haley and Jake the same as Peyton.

With the girls kicking and hitting them, the guys ran off the quad and to the parking lot where they finally put the girls down.

The girls immediately started punching and kicking and full out yelling at them, while the guys just stood there waiting for them to get it out of their systems.

They were still yelling when a scared looking scrawny kid came up to them with 3 bags in his hand.

"Um, guys?" He said nervously.

The girls who had their backs to him slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Brooke said impatiently.

"When the guys took you girls from the quad they didn't grab your backpacks so I thought I would bring them to you so they wouldn't get stolen," The boy said nervously.

All at once the girls' anger evaporated and they were smiling widely and all at once they said, "Awe," and rushed forward grabbing their bags from him and all three of them pulling him into hug.

"You're so sweet! Thank you umm what did you say your name was?" Haley asked.

"My names Marvin, but you can call me Mouth," Mouth said nervously.

"Mouth, Awesome nickname," Peyton complimented him making him blush.

"I like you Mouth, let's go," Brooke told him,

"Um where are we going," He asked nervously again,

"You my dear friend are going to have lunch with three hot cheerleaders," She told him linking arms with him, Haley doing the same.

He blushed some more and all three girls started walking back with him to the quad. Brooke looked over her shoulder as she walked away to look at the boys, "Later Boys," she called, and winked at them.

Watching the girls and Mouths retreating forms, the guys were still confused about what had happened.

"What just happened?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Man, I got no clue," Lucas told him.

"Girls man, they shall always remain a mystery," Nathan proclaimed.

Jake and Lucas laughed, then Lucas says, "I don't think we should even try going to sit with them right now,"

"I second that! How 'bout we go shoot some hoops?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, sure man," Nathan replies as Lucas nods. Then they all start walking towards the gym laughing and joking about the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Plans-Chapter 2

"So you hang out at the river court with Skillz, Junk, and Fergie and while they play basketball you do the commentary?" Brooke asked trying to confirm what Mouth had told

them before as they had sat down at the girl's usual table that they usually sat at with the guys.

Mouth nodded looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Mouth! That's so cool!" Brooke told him smiling and the girls nodded in agreement and he just blushed some more.

"They go to this school right?" Peyton asked him.

"Yes," Mouth answered shyly, realizing he had been talking about them a lot since they asked him about his friends.

"Are they here today?" Peyton asked curiously looking around.

"Yep, I think there over by the vending machines," Mouth told them, pointing them out.

"Were going over there!" Brooke announced standing up.

"You are?" Mouth asked shocked.

"Of course we are Mouth! We want to meet our new friend's friends! Right girls?" Brooke said enthusiastically.

"Definitely! I want to meet these guys! They sound cool," Haley said smiling and stood up.

"Your friends are our friends Mouth," Peyton told him also standing up.  
Mouth looked up to the three girls,

"Really?" He said shocked.

"Of course! Now come introduce us Mouth!" Brooke told him.

"Okay," he answered shakily, nervous about the girls meeting his friends, "follow me,"  
He stood up and Brooke linked arms with him again and all four of them went to where Skillz, Junk, and Fergie where sitting.  
As they approached they heard Skillz talking, "Man, you know I got skills!"  
"Hey guys," Mouth greeted when they were in front of them.

"Damn Mouth, where'd you pick up these fine girls?" Skillz asked him.

"It was more along the lines of them picking me up," Mouth said laughing,

"Whatever man, want to introduce us to your pretty ladies,"

"Oh um sure," Mouth paused then continued pointing to Brooke.

"So this Brooke-" He was interrupted by Skillz saying," Mouth we already know the names of the three hottest\popular girls in school! Brooke, Haley and Peyton." Skillz said gesturing to each girl. "I meant us, and you're supposed to be the smart one in the group..." He said sarcastically and gesturing to the guys and him.

"Oh right! Girls this is Skillz, Junk, and Fergie," He said pointing them each out.

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said smiling,

"Pleasures all ours," Fergie told them.

"You guys have no manners, ladies sit, Mouth, well I don't care what you do," Junk joked.  
The girls sat down and then Peyton said curiously, "So I'm guessing that these aren't your real names right?" The guys laughed, and then Skillz said,

"No skinny girl, there nicknames, Fergie's full name is Ferguson, Junk's real name is John and my real name is Antwon, but I answer to Skillz because I got mad skills dog,"

"Yeah in your dreams maybe," Junk joked. "So how did you guys get your nicknames? I mean besides Fergie's," Haley asked curiously. "Well like I said I got mad skills," Skillz joked.

"Alright we get it Skillz," Mouth said playfully rolling his eyes,

"It true though," Skillz said as if stating a fact.

"Okay Skillz, What about you Junk?" Brooke asked.

"Oh well I was born in a Junkyard," Junk explained.

"Oh cool, and you Mouth?" Brooke asked curiously. Mouth looked embarrassed and looked down on his feet then said,

"Well um Nathan came by the river-court once when we were there and said I had a big mouth and then punched me in it,"

"Yeah," Skillz said laughing, "Hit him hard too,"

Brooke ignored Skillz, "Oh my god! Really? I'm so sorry my brother can be such an ass! I'll yell at him later," Brooke said apologetically.

"It's okay, it happened a while ago, I like my name, so much better than Marvin," Mouth said grinning and Brooke just had to smile back.

The girls kept chatting with the guys after that and they joked around a lot and the girls thought that they were nice and funny guys and they wanted to hang out with them again.  
As the bell rang to signal the end of lunch Haley asked, "Any of you guys have science?"

"I do," Junk said,

"Want to walk with me?" Haley asked.

"Yep!" Junk said excitedly and jumped up and walked over to her. Haley laughed and then they walked away.

"Well it seems were going our separate ways, anybody have English?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"I do skinny girl," Skillz said grinning and walked over to her.

"Same," Mouth added also walking towards her and then they all walked away.

Brooke laughed and yelled after them, "Okay bye so called friends of mine!" She heard Peyton laugh and saw her wave her hand at her.

"What about you Fergie do you have Math this period?"

Fergie nodded, "Yay! I get a walking buddy!" Brooke squealed and pulled Fergie along and started talking to him about random things only getting short answers in reply, -awe he's shy- she thought. Brooke continued to talk to Fergie and saw out of the corner of her eye Felix walking towards her then stopping when he saw Fergie and then walking away.  
_Interesting…_ Brooke thinks and continues her walk with Fergie to Math class eventually getting him to actually talk to her. As they walk into class Brooke's eyes go to Lucas and sees his eyes flash at the sight of her linked arms with Fergie, she lets go of his arm and sits next to Lucas and motions for Fergie to sit beside her, as he does Lucas's eyes flash again. Is that jealousy I see? Brooke wonders and looks at Lucas and is about to say something when the teacher walks in and she forced to face the front.  
I swear I saw jealousy... Does Lucas like me? Brooke ponders this thought for the rest of class.  
At the end of class she says goodbye to Fergie and says to tell the rest of the guys that the girls and her would like to hang out again and starts walking to Gym with Lucas and notices he's being more affectionate towards her than normal, and then she really starts to wonder, _could he like me? No I can't get my hopes up... I got to talk to the girls,_ by this time they had reached the gym and Lucas gave her a quick hug and planted a kiss on top of her head and then they went their separate ways.  
_I have got to talk to the girls_ Brooke thought decidedly.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I decided this story needed the river-court boys:)**

**Review! It'll make my day:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Twin Plans- Chapter 3

As Brooke walked into the gym for Cheerleading practice with Jake they looked around for the rest of their friends as the gym held both Cheerleading and Basketball practice.

Jake saw them first and pointed them out to Brooke, Brooke stormed over towards her brother and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow Brooke! What the hell?" Nathan said alarmed.

"Told ya Nate," Peyton said smugly while Brooke glared at him.

"Whatever Peyton, Brooke why are you hitting me," Nathan said grumpily,

"Well I figured since you go around hitting people for having big mouths, that I could hit you for being tall," Brooke replied annoyed.

"How is being tall my fault? And what are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused to what was going on.

"Exactly you can't control it! So why did you think it was a good idea to punch Mouth for something he couldn't control?!" Brooke snapped putting her hand on her hip and Peyton and Haley stood behind her, standing the same, all of them waiting expectantly for Nathan's answer.

"The guy you girls had lunch with? No I didn't! I didn't…" Nathan trailed off looking to Lucas and Jake for help.

Lucas started rubbing the back of his neck, "Nate remember the night Brooke had the girls over and kicked you out of the house last year and we decided to go drinking,?"

"Kind of, I got pretty drunk that night," Nathan responded slowly,

"Well I was the designated driver for you and Jake and you guys wanted to go to the river court so I drive there and there's people there, so I'm about to drive away and you get out of the car and um yeah," Lucas trailed off.

"Dammit," Nathan said softly.

"You're apologizing!" Brooke said sternly

"I know Cookie," Nathan said sighing and the girls grinned at his answer.

"Well boys, you better go, Whitey just walked in," Peyton told the guys.

"Alright, see you guys after practice," Lucas said as they walked to the other side of the gym.

"Okay B. Scott, cheer captain time." Haley said winking at Brooke before her and Peyton walked over to the bleachers where the rest of the squad was.

Brooke walked to stand in front of the bleaches.

"Girls!" She yelled commanding their attention. They all stopped their chatting and turned to look at Brooke.

"So you all know that we are a cheerleader down now because Cathy transferred," Brooke said.

"So we are going to hold cheer try outs on Thursday, so that means no practice and that for the next couple days we just need to pretend we have another cheerleader here 'kay?" She paused for the collective nods and agreements.

"Alright good now let's stretch," Brooke instructed.

* * *

From the other side of the gym Brooke could hear Whitey wrapping up practice, so she decided it was time to end hers too.

"Alright girls, that's good for today!" Brooke called out to the squad, and laughed when she heard the sighs of relief.

"Hit the showers girls! And remember no practice Thursday BUT we will have a morning one on Friday for the new girl! 7AM sharp!" Brooke told the girls and rolled her eyes at their groans as they left the gym.

"Hey babe," Brooke felt her anger grow as she heard Felix's voice behind her, she spun around to face him.

"Felix," She said coldly and glared at him.

"Why so hostile Brookie?" Felix said smirking at her.

"Don't call me that,"

"Whatever you say Brookie,"

Brooke glared at him and then remembered something Felix didn't know.

"Your new right?" Brooke asked him.

"Uh- yeah," Felix answered her confused.

"Well then you probably don't know the rule Nathan has for his teammate and nobody crosses him, if you wish to live,"

"Rule?" He asked still confused.

"About me, no players can go near me,"

Felix smirked at her and then smugly said, "Well I must be an expectation to the rule because he hasn't done anything to me, looks like your boyfriends scared of me,"

Brooke laughed in Felix's face, "You call getting punched in the face 'not doing anything to you'? And I'm sorry? Boyfriend? You are a lot stupider then you look,"

"Excuse me?!" he said visually getting angry.

"What's my last name?"

"Uh—"Felix scrambled to think of it but came up with nothing.

"Ha, thought so, it's Scott," she told him turning around to walk away,

"Scott," He mumbled slowly getting it, he looked up and said, "As in Nathan Scott?"

"He _finally _gets it! Yes as in Nathan Scott, he's my brother, Ha and my twin brother at that genius," Brooke said smirking turning on her heel and walking to the girls locker room leaving a stunned Felix behind, hoping he would _finally _leave her alone.

* * *

**Review :) **


	4. Authors Note :)

_**WAIT!**_

_**Before you leave because this isn't a chapter, I would just like to inform, the followers of this story or me, that I am changing my pen name from **__brucasxoxonaley __**to**__ brucas-naley-clace3_

_**AND I will be posting a real chapter tomorrow**_


	5. Chapter 4

Twin Plans- Chapter 4

Brooke walked into her room after school that day, closely trailed by Haley and Peyton and sat down on her bed with a sigh.

"What's on your mind Tigger?" Haley asked her, sitting down as well, Peyton repeating her actions.

"Felix, and Lucas," she answered lamely, resting her head on the headboard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up here. Felix?" Peyton asked confused.

"Chill not like that. He came up to me after cheer- that's why I was late- and I told him Nathan was my brother, so I'm just hoping he leaves me alone. You know, I actually don't want to talk about the stupidity that is Felix Taggaro. I actually have something I need to talk to you guys about," she said.

"Sure, what's up Brookie?" Haley asked her.

"Does Lucas like me?" she asked tentatively.

Peyton and Haley shared a knowing look before busting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Guys this is soo not funny!" Brooke shrieked pushing Peyton lightly.

Brooke apparently pushed too hard, as Peyton promptly then, fell onto the floor, which only caused more giggles for Peyton and Haley.

Nathan came busting into the room with Jake right behind him.

"Uh, we heard a thud," Nathan said, looking at Peyton rolling on the floor laughing, to Haley on the bed laughing and Brooke just staring at them with a somewhat annoyed/amused face.

"Um, what happened?" Jake asked staring at Peyton.

"Peyton fell off the bed," Brooke explained now just looking amused.

Peyton and Haley had started to calm down now and Peyton was now in a sitting position on the floor.

"You pushed me!" Peyton argued.

"Details!" Brooke said waving her hand dismissively.

"Brooke you want your answer now?" Haley asked her, changing the topic and ignoring the fact the guys were there.

"Haley! Xna with the brother here-a," Brooke angrily whispered at Haley, jerking her head towards Nathan.

"Oh please, cookie, I know what you're saying," Nathan informed her, walking over to her bed and sitting beside her on the bed, slinging his arm around her. He glanced at Jake who went and sat with Peyton on the floor, and smirked.

"So what are we talking about?" Nathan asked.

Haley opened her mouth to say something, when Brooke cut her off, "Tutor Girl, I swear if you say something, I'll cut _all _your hair off in the middle in the night!" She threatened.

Haley just laughed at her and said jokingly, "I wasn't going to go there Tigger, I _was_ just going to say girl stuff, but if you would like to talk about that we can,"

Brooke quickly glanced at her brother and said, "No!"

"I would like to hear this!" Nathan said grinning.

"Me too!" Jake added.

"Guys No!" Brooke yelled at the two girls.

"But Brooke-!" Peyton started.

"No!" Brooke yelled, cutting her off

"Brooke can I talk to you?" Haley said quickly, before Brooke could cut her off.

"Fine, Nathan keep your hands out of my stuff or a certain photo might get leaked!" Brooke threaten and Nathan nodded.

"Watch them," Brooke told Peyton as she followed Haley out of the room and into the hall.

"Ask them," Haley tells her as they get into the hall and her bedroom door is shut.

"What? Are you kidding? No." Brooke forcefully.

"They're his bestfriends! They would know! All Peyton and I can do is guess." Haley explained

"First off, I thought this was a group of bestfriends-"Brooke began.

"Guy bestfriends I meant," Haley interjected.

"Well yea, but are you forgetting, Nathan is my brother?" Brooke pointed out.

"There's still Jake!"

"What if-"Brooke began when Haley cut her off again.

"Brooke, they won't tell Lucas, as you pointed out, they're our bestfriends too and Nathan wont bug you about it, if he does I'm sure Nathan has already realized and doesn't care,"

"True,"

"So you wanna know or not?"

"Ugh, fine,"

"Gosh, so much work for a simple thing," Haley teased.

"What can I say? I love the drama," Brooke joked back as they entered the room going back to their spot's.

"So," Jake started, "Can we know the big secret too?" he continued teasing.

"Well I like Lucas, and I was" Brooke started to say shyly and was startled when the two boys started laughing.

"Tell us something we don't know cookie," Nathan said still chuckling and slung his arm back around her shoulders and she just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so long, what's so funny?" Lucas asked while walking into Brooke's room with three pizza boxes in his hand.

Brooke tensed and looked worriedly at Nathan. She felt his arm tighten around her shoulders once and then he got up towards Lucas saying, "Nothing man, Brooke's being child-like again," He grinned back at her and she instantly relaxed.

"Hey! I am not!" she said pouting.

"Sorry Tigger, you so are," Haley agreed while Peyton and Jake nodded.

"Mean friends," She said playfully in reply and got up and walked over to Lucas stealing the pizza's from his hands.

"Looks like no pizza for you!" She grinned and ran off down the hallway.

"Aw hell no," Lucas said laughing and ran off down the hallway after her.

"He so likes her," Peyton said grinning and the rest of them laughed and agreed.

They heard Brooke shriek down the hall, quickly followed by Lucas laughing and saying, "Jake quick come here, she's gunna drop the pizza!" Jake laughed and ran out of the room, Peyton quickly following.

"And here I thought it would be a quite night," Nathan joked.

"Its Brooke, what else do you expect?" Haley joked back.

Nathan laughed and then they heard a phone ring, they both grab for their phones and Nathan put up his finger saying it was his.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Hey baby." Answered a familiar voice.

"Rachel, stop calling me!" He yelled angrily, then shut his phone.

"Bitch doesn't quit," Nathan grumbled, "When's Brooke going to get a plan to help me?" he said.

"I'm not sure, but you know Brooke, whatever it is, it'll be great,"

"Ha. Right. Hey so Hales, what are you doing Thursday after school?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"Oh um Thursday? I um..." Haley trailed off feeling like an idiot.

Nathan didn't seem to notice though, "Because, I was thinking you could come over and help me with the math? I'm still not really understanding it,"

Haley felt even more like an idiot now, of_ course_ he wasn't asking _her_ out. She was just Tutor Girl, she sighed and looked up at his hopeful, handsome face.

"I'm sorry, there's the cheer tryouts on Thursday, and Brooke wants me and Peyton there. I can tutor you Saturday though, since Friday's game night."

"Thanks Hales!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No problem Nate," She said smiling as they pulled apart.

They heard Brooke shriek again and they decided to go see what was going on.

They had to admit, the scene they walked in on was pretty funny.

There was Peyton leaning on the railing holding the pizza boxes in one hand and a slice in the other, and Brooke was on the floor thrashing around being tickled by Jake and Lucas.

Haley decided to intervene.

"Guys come on, leave Brooke alone and let's eat."

The guys stopped tickling Brooke and looked evilly up at Haley, then got up and started to walk slowly to her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott and Jake Bryan Jagielski, don't you dare tickle me!" Haley yelled at them, taking a step back.

"Or what?" Lucas taunted.

"Or I'll give you another bloody nose," Haley threatened him and Jake and him stopped.

"Thank you," She said walking past them picking Brooke up off the floor and grabbing Peyton and the Pizza and went downstairs.

"Dude she gave you a bloody nose?" Nathan asked laughing with Jake as they followed them down the stairs.

"Shut up man," Lucas grumbled and Nathan and Jake just laughed more.

* * *

**Review :) OH and Brooke and Nathans "Plans" will come in really soon! Sorry I've been a bit slow with that..**


End file.
